This invention relates to furniture and more particularly to a kit for the assembly, disassembly, and reassembly of an article of furniture in a variety of configurations, all without the use of tools.
In many families with children, the occasion arises for the children to visit with parents to homes where amusement for children is not readily available. The present invention is intended to provide a kit, containing a relatively few pieces which can be easily stored and transported in its disassembled state. This kit is designed such that the pieces can be assembled into a variety of configurations, can be assembled and reassembled by the child for self-amusement, all without the use of tools.
Although the primary intended use of the present invention is as an article of furniture and plaything for a child, other uses are envisioned. The same pieces as disclosed herein can be made in a small scale for use as doll furniture. Likewise, the pieces can be made to a large scale for adults.
The pieces of the present kit can be made out of any convenient material which has the required strength and safety. Thus, wood and plastic are likely construction materials but cardboard, metal or other relatively rigid materials are not excluded.